


Synopsis: Eyewitness

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Eyewitness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Eyewitness

**EYEWITNESS**

In this episode, as in 'Revenge is Sweet', we see a male Immortal tiring of his mortal female lover and dumping her, in _this_ case, killing her. Even worse, this nasty Immie has a high profile job as Chief of Detectives for local law enforcement. 

This also points out the danger Immortals face when they reveal their Immortality to mortals, even their most intimate lovers. Few have a trusting relationship like Mac and Tessa's. Anne was so desperate to keep Ballin with her, she threatened to expose him to the world, knowing the consequences. 

And that's not all! 

Tessa is an eyewitness, can identify the killer, and this male prophylactic contraceptive device, (scumbag, to us New Yorkers), is in charge of her safety. He's protecting her from himself...so of course, he tries to blow her up. Good thing she's chummy with a Boy Scout. 

**_New Characters:_**

**ANDREW BALLIN** \- a nasty Immie, who happens to be Chief of Detectives. He feels that murder is an acceptable way of ending his relationship with Anne. 

**ANNE WHEELER** \- mortal, an artist who is Ballin's former lover. She cannot accept the end of their relationship. While she no longer finds joy in her own art, she recognizes Tessa's talent. 

* * *

Local Art Gallery 

Tessa No'l,   
Artiste extraordinaire.   
Her most recent works-   
On display with a flair.   
The patrons are wealthy,   
The cr'me de la cr'me,   
Tess mingles and chats,   
Clothed in brilliance-a gem. 

Good food, pretty women,   
Thinks Rich, with a grin,   
'I can get used to this.'   
Where to begin?   
Well groomed and stylish-   
In his tailored tuxedo,   
He observes a chic blonde-   
Who ignites his libido. 

Tess offers some pointers-   
On how to impress her,   
But soon he flies solo,   
He's a natural finesser,   
Her Duncan's away,   
Rich has his conquest,   
Tess values the chance-   
To greet every guest. 

A middle-aged woman,   
Admires a piece,   
Heaps praise upon Tessa,   
For her expertise.   
She once was an artist,   
No longer, however,   
'You are talented now,   
But it won't last forever.' 

Tess feels a connection-   
Like two kindred souls-   
With the woman named Anne,   
As if they could switch roles.   
How shocking, when later-   
Through a window Tess viewed-   
Her new friend assaulted,   
And roughly subdued. 

On a bridge, in the dark,   
In the grip of a man,   
Tess turns for an instant,   
Looks back, no more Anne!   
Peering over the railing-   
The man's not aggrieved.   
Tess gazes with horror,   
As he hurriedly leaves. 

At the River near the Bridge 

Tessa calls the police,   
And next morning-quite early,   
Sgt. Bennett believes-   
That Tessa is squirrelly,   
'Did you _see_ her go over?   
Did you watch the _whole_ time?   
There's no witness, no body,   
No sign of a crime!' 

The Antique Shop 

Richie's also an artist,   
Deserving of praise,   
He's creating a sandwich-   
Dripping with mayonnaise.   
Mac and Tessa are stumped,   
Don't know Anne's last name.   
Richie: 'I signed the guest book,   
Maybe she did the same.' 

How _simple!_ Such _brilliance!_   
'Stick with her,' bids Mac,   
To the gallery, Rich goes,   
His sandwich unsnacked.   
She _did_ sign the guest book.   
Anne Wheeler's her name.   
Tessa takes Richie with her,   
Probing further, her aim. 

Anne Wheeler's House 

Anne's maid and companion,   
Verifies Anne's a no-show,   
So Tessa and Richie,   
Let Bennett know-pronto!   
Tess wants quick results,   
Bennett says, 'It takes time.'   
Tessa's mad, 'Do your _job,_   
Start solving this crime!' 

The Antique Shop 

Mac's in Tessa's workshop,   
Sensing something amiss!   
The _Buzz!_ An _Immortal!_   
An old nemesis?   
'Who _are_ you?' Mac screams,   
From the Immie, no clue.   
Mac's katana whips down,   
Immie's sword's cut in two! 

The Immie escapes-   
Mac is pinned by a rack,   
He breaks free, but he's sure,   
This Immortal will be back.   
Later, a visit-   
From Randi, the curious.   
As usual, Tess finds,   
Randi's comments injurious. 

Since Tessa is named-   
In the police report,   
She is questioned by Randi,   
Her answers are short.   
Randi notes Tessa's coolness,   
'Why doesn't she like me?'   
'Perhaps,' observes Duncan,   
'It's your personality.' 

Tess declares, 'It's a _life!_   
To you, it's a _story_ \-   
That buys you air time,   
You crave only glory!'   
Randi is chastened,   
She is no match for Tess,   
Maybe the next time,   
She'll have more success. 

The Police Station 

Sgt. Bennett updates-   
His dour Chief Detective,   
His name-Andrew Ballin,   
He seems quite effective.   
But, as he turns his head,   
_Look!_ He's the _man!_   
The Immie in the shop!   
Same one that killed Anne! 

The Antique Shop 

Mac tries to convince-   
Rich and Tessa to leave-   
For just a few days.   
Tessa isn't naïve,   
There must be a reason-   
Mac wants her to go,   
What is he hiding?   
What troubles him so! 

'Is it an Immortal?   
Don't patronize me!   
I'm NO little woman!   
I don't WANT to be!   
I'll never be barefoot-   
And pregnant, I know,   
But I choose to be with you,   
And I WILL NOT go!' 

Anne Wheeler's House 

Working together-   
They visit Anne's maid.   
She tells them that Anne-   
By her man was betrayed.   
Abandoned, alone,   
She could not bear the pain,   
Her artistic soul-   
Never flourished again. 

Tessa's heart empathizes,   
She's an artist, bottom-line,   
Mac tells her, 'You're stronger,   
If I died....you'd be fine.'   
They look at each other,   
Both know it's not true.   
'You're only saying that,   
Because it suits you.' 

Outside the Antique Shop 

As Mac parks the T-Bird,   
He senses the Buzz,   
The glint of a gunsight-   
Is THAT what it was?   
His body shields Tessa,   
Protecting her bravely-   
He takes the bullets,   
While she runs to safety. 

Inside the Antique Shop 

Rich is eating again-   
As they crash through the door!   
'I just love this attention,'   
Mac gasps from the floor.   
Why would an Immortal-   
Use a gun, can you guess?   
It's not Mac that he wants,   
He is coming for Tess! 

Later on-Outside the Shop 

Anne's body was found,   
Now Bennett's concerned,   
'The killer is out there,   
You've seen him, he's learned.   
We'll keep you in custody,   
Orders from my Chief,   
You'll stay in a safe house,   
To save you more grief.' 

Off to the Safe House 

Mac and Tess kiss goodbye,   
Mac draws Richie near,   
'Does your bike still haul ass?'   
'Like Madonna's underwear!'   
Rich tails Tess too closely,   
When he blows his cover-   
Unseen behind him,   
Mac's T-Bird takes over. 

Outside the Safe House 

Mac observes from his car.   
He's nervous, no doubt.   
Ballin phones to his men,   
'No one in, no one out.'   
Ballin needs a clear field,   
To plan Tessa's demise,   
When he blows up the gas-line,   
They will all atomize! 

When MacLeod feels the Buzz-   
He reacts with alarm.   
Ballin's planted a bomb-   
That Mac can't disarm.   
'You've got less than two minutes!'   
Mac shouts by the door.   
As they exit the house,   
It explodes with a roar! 

'He followed you, Tess.'   
'You followed me too.'   
'I have good reason,   
I'm _obsessed_ with you.   
This cannot continue,   
I'll stop him somehow.'   
Mac calls up Chief Ballin,   
'We'll settle this-NOW! 

The Battle 

Near a Geodesic Dome,   
Duncan faces his foe.   
'Why Anne?' says MacLeod,   
'She would not let me go!   
She threatened exposure,   
Of my Immortality,'   
Duncan hears this and knows-   
They must fight to finality. 

Of course, Mac's the victor,   
The Chief's head goes arcing,   
The bulbs on the Dome,   
Explode-loudly sparking,   
The light show is brilliant,   
Its colors-fantastic!   
The Quickening-powerful,   
Duncan's howls-orgiastic! 

Outside the Shop 

Sgt. Bennett's resolved-   
The remaining details.   
Coat fibers, skin scrapings-   
From Anne's fingernails-   
Prove that Chief Ballin-   
Killed Anne, like Tess said.   
Bennett never inquires,   
'Who cut off his head?' 

Home 

Tess teases Duncan,   
'I'll leave you _first!_ '   
Mac: 'I'll follow you,'   
In her warmth, he's immersed.   
She playfully asks,   
'Would you like some coffee?'   
'I'd love some,' he murmurs,   
Kissing her softly. 

Tess: 'I have to make it.'   
Mac whispers his love,   
'Don't you want coffee?'   
They fit hand in glove.   
They quip about coffee,   
Meantime, Mac caresses her,   
Pulls her into the bedroom-   
And slowly undresses her. 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site: **

Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production   
'We played around with black and white images. I shot second unit for the Quickening; that was fun, just going out and blowing things up.' 

~ Band of Brothers   
  
---


End file.
